A Hidden Past
by Pheebz
Summary: Romance, Humour, Time Travel, Whats not to Love?..........Ok I suck at summaries, just read it and please send me feedback! Please!
1. Default Chapter

A Hidden Past.  
  
Authors Comment: Hey guy's this is my first fan fic and I hope you really like it. I've kinda always wondered what Angel was like before he got turned and this is my take on it. So I hope you enjoy.  
  
PS: I don't own squat!!!! I'm doing this for fun!  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a warm sunny afternoon and the team at Angel Investigations were enjoying a few unusually quiet demon free weeks. Wesley was sitting at his desk reading a copy of Demons of the Apocalypse; a nice change compared to his usual reading material.  
  
Fred sat across from him reading quietly from a book titled: Dimensions, Portals and Time Shifts. Gunn was sitting on the hotel staircase trying desperately not to laugh as he watched a humorous exchange between Angel and Cordelia.  
  
"Angel I cannot believe you"  
  
"What ? All I did was"  
  
"Don't" she cut him off. "Just don't"  
  
"Cordy if you would just let me explain"  
  
"Angel" she stated calmly " If you even think that you have a valid reason for what you did then I will personally ensure that you really are a eunuch."  
  
Gunn could not contain his laughter anymore, as he burst out laughing he received icy glares from both Angel and Cordelia. "What" he asked them, trying his hardest to look innocent. Before either of them could comment Lorne walked in  
  
"Whoa kids, feel the tension in this room." That was the last thing anyone heard before it all went black. 


	2. New Time, New Place

Disclaimer see Prolougue. Hope you enjoy....  
  
Part One  
  
'Arrrrggghhh' Cordelia moaned.  
  
'Hey girl' Gunn said as he helped her up. Wesley and Fred were helping Lorne up.  
  
'Thanks Gunn', Cordelia took a moment to take in her surroundings.  
  
'Where are we?' she asked clearly confused and annoyed. No one offered an answer. Cordelia once again looked around, noticing that someone wasn't there  
  
' Er guys, where's Angel? '  
  
Liam awoke to a knocking on his bedroom door.  
  
'Liam, Liam' he recognised the voice as his sisters Katherine, and he quickly got out of bed and went to his door. ' Kathy, Kathy what do you want'  
  
'Nothing ' she giggled 'But mother wants you to get up' she giggled again and walked off down the hallway. Liam closed the door and went to get dressed, smiling all the while.  
  
'Geez' Cordelia complained ' You'd think that there would at least be some freaking signpost about.  
  
They had been walking for what seemed like hours through a dense forest and had found no sign of Angel.  
  
' Not to be a party pooper chickadees, but does anyone know what the hell happened and how we can get back home because although I love hiking through deep dank woodland areas as much as the next person, I'm not really outfitted for this sort of adventure' said Lorne.  
  
Everyone took a moment to take in his powder blue suit, pink ruffled shirt and black shoes.  
  
' Yes, Well' Wesley said ' I think the first step will be to ascertain where we are, and then proceed to find our way home from there'  
  
'Geez English ya think' Gunn was clearly annoyed. Fred spoke up for he first time.  
  
' Look guys, the forest is getting thinner and there's more sun shining through the trees so we must be reaching a clearing. All we have to do is hold out until we reach it, okay' she pleaded desperate not to see Wesley and Gunn fight.  
  
The two looked longingly at Fred ' Okay' they both said simultaneously.  
  
They all started walking again. Cordy took Fred to one side and asked her ' Fred how did you know about the sun and the forest thing'  
  
'Oh' she replied ' Well back in Pylea y'know before I found my cave I lived in the woods for a while.'  
  
'Oh' Cordy looked at the girl standing next to her and linked her arm in with her own and they both carried on after the others.  
  
Liam walked in to his family's dining room and took his seat. His mother and sister greeted him with smiles, his father had yet to come back from business in Dublin.  
  
'So Liam my darling child' his mother started ' What are your plans for today'  
  
'I thought I might go into town today mother' he replied.  
  
'With whom' his mother pressed on.  
  
'As usual mother, I will be going with Tom, Marie and Theresa.' His mother and himself had this conversation every time he was going into town and it was getting rather boring and predictable, and yet his mother went on with the next question.  
  
'And why must you go into town once again Liam'  
  
He replied honestly, ' Marie and Tom are courting again so it is a cause for celebration, Theresa and I are going in case peace keepers are needed should they decide to stop courting once again.' He paused, and grinned as he remembered the last time two of his best friends  
  
had broken up. It had been extremely funny for himself and Theresa (his best friend since he had been born), it had not been funny however for Tom as Marie had slapped him so hard he had ended up with a black eye. He was pulled from his thoughts by his mothers voice.  
  
'And what else are you and Theresa going to do all day' how had he known that question was coming?  
  
'Mother' he replied ' Theresa and I are friends. Nothing more. We've known each other since we were born, if I were to be interested in her the way of which I am sure you are thinking and if she were to think of me in that way then it would be too much like being romantically involved with your own brother or sister.' Liam finished looking squarely at his mother.  
  
'I'm sure Liam' she replied sipping her tea not appearing to have heard a single word her son had said.  
  
Liam rolled his eyes as Katherine stifled a laugh. The silence was broken by a knock at the door that the O'Brian household knew well. Liam smiled as Tom walked in the door of the dining room and calmly told him.  
  
' If we do not hurry Liam, the girls will have our heads'  
  
The gang had had enough they had been walking all day, they had reached the edge of the forest and been presented with a pathway that seemed to lead into a village as they had followed it night had fallen and there was still no sign of Angel. They had all fallen into a companionable silence when they heard a scream at the end of the path. 


	3. When are We?

I suck at action scenes.....be kind.  
  
Part 2  
  
The gang ran as fast as they could, they found themselves in a grave yard, where a group of vampires were about to attack a young girl who could be no older then 16.  
  
'Please help me' the girl begged.  
  
The gang flew into action. Gunn and Wesley took on the vampires, Fred, Cordy and Lorne rushed to the young girls aid. The girl screamed as she took in Lorne's appearance and ran past the gang and out of the graveyard,  
  
'Geez what's her deal?' Cordelia asked - before anyone could answer Wesley was thrown into her, they both landed unconscious on the ground. Gunn was struggling to keep the vampires at bay when one slammed him from behind he fell down next to Cordelia and Wesley. Lorne took in the sight before him and decided it was his turn to shine.  
  
He stood boldly in front of Fred and was ready to do whatever was necessary when he was promptly knocked back into Fred courtesy of a backhanded punch from a rather large vampire. Fred looked anxiously at the people on the ground and back to the vampires in front of her whom were slowly closing in on herself and the rest of Angel Investigations when a female voice was heard from above them.  
  
'Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food ?' The girl jumped off the mausoleum roof she was standing on and landed directly in between the vampires and the Angel Investigations team  
  
'Slayer' the lead vampire snarled.  
  
'Vampire' she retorted dryly. She looked down at the stake she held in her hand and mused to herself as well as the vampires ' Slayer plus vampire plus stake equals dead vampires' she smiled to herself as she finished her equation.  
  
The vampires lunged at her; she took the minions out easily she then went after the lead vampire.  
  
The vampire punched the slayer in her stomach; she retaliated with a roundhouse kick to his head and then a low kick to the vampire's abdomen. The vampire backhanded the slayer and slammed his foot into her chest, the force of the blow sent her stumbling backwards she tripped and fell down next to a gravestone, the vampire loomed over her, when she kicked her feet up into the vampires face which sent the vampire up against a mausoleum wall, she grabbed her stake and slammed it into the vampires heart as it exploded into dust she looked down at her dress only to see that the skirt had got ripped during the fight.  
  
'Not another one, my mothers going to kill me' she sighed and started to walk over to the Angel Investigations team who had all regained consciousness during the fight and had watched the girl in amazement.  
  
Gunn walked up to her and said  
  
'Man that was, that, that was undeniably cool, how d'ya do that thing where you......what the hell is up with ya clothes ?'  
  
'Gunn' he was cut off by Wesley who was approaching the pair himself. 'I'm terribly sorry about my friend' he looked pointedly at Gunn who put his hands up defensively and Wesley then continued  
  
" But who are you?'  
  
'I'm Theresa the Vampire Slayer and you are'  
  
'Vampire Slayer' Wesley questioned looking quite astounded.  
  
'Yes' Theresa answered she then looked at Gunn and questioned  
  
'Never mind what is wrong with my clothes, what are wrong with yours ?' before anyone could  
  
answer she persisted ' And why do you all speak so differently, well besides you' she looked at Wesley  
  
'You are from England are you not'  
  
'Well yes' he replied  
  
'That is all I wanted to know' she looked over Wesley's head and spotted Lorne.  
  
'What is that' she questioned, holding up her stake.  
  
'Hey' Lorne shouted in defence.  
  
Cordelia jumped in to the conversation before things turned nasty  
  
'This is Lorne, he's a good demon so there's no need to slay him or whatever, that guy over there is Wesley, that lady is Fred' at Theresa's puzzled look she added  
  
'Short for Winifred; that man over by Wesley is Gunn, and I'm Cordelia' she finished.  
  
Gunn then picked up the conversation, 'Look I know this is gonna sound strange but where are we ?'  
  
'I think honey buns' Lorne said taking in Theresa's appearance ' the question is when... When are we?' 


	4. New Friends, Old Faces

Part 3  
  
'What do you mean when?' Theresa asked, her accent they noticed was a light Irish one, with a slight hint of English mixed in as well.  
  
'Look girl' Gunn said getting straight to the point 'I know this is gonna sound real strange but we're from the future'  
  
'Right' Theresa responded, she started to inch away from the group.  
  
'Look, Theresa isn't it ? I know it all sounds a bit strange, but its true and if you take us to your watcher then maybe we can find out why we're here.' Theresa looked at Wesley and processed everything in her brain. 'Ok' she said quietly 'But I think we should take you back to my house first so you can change into some suitable clothes and we can leave the demon'  
  
'Hey' Lorne interrupted her 'My name is Lorne'  
  
'And we can leave Lorne there as it doesn't seem appropriate to have a bright green demon running around 18th Century Ireland'  
  
'18th Century....... Ireland' Fred stuttered.  
  
'The rest of you however will have to stay at the local inn as I think my mother will notice your all there. It's easier to hide a demon' Theresa continued not seeming to have heard Fred.  
  
Gunn had however 'Wasn't that the time when'  
  
'When Angel was alive' Cordelia finished  
  
Wesley turned to Theresa who was talking to Lorne about something.  
  
'Theresa now this is very important, what's the year?'  
  
'1753'  
  
'Now could you tell us where we are'  
  
'Ireland'  
  
'Specifically'  
  
'Specifically, Galloway'  
  
Cordy grabbed on to Gunns arm 'Galloway' she whispered.  
  
'Now Theresa this is extremely important , do you know anyone called Liam ?'  
  
'Liam' Fred asked  
  
'Oh Angel cakes birth name' Lorne filled in.  
  
'Liam, know him that bloke still owes me five shillings.....he doesn't owe you money does he ?' she looked up suspiciously.  
  
'No, but you do know a Liam ?'  
  
'No, not A Liam, THE Liam there's only one in Galloway and we've been best friends since well I can't actually remember, but a long time.'  
  
'Do you mind taking us to Liam"  
  
'Sure..Why ?... Anyway I was meant to meet him' She looked at her pocket watch, 'Ack five minutes ago...Well he can wait. Come on we should get you some clothes.' She continued as she walked towards the exit of the cemetery.  
  
'You would think meeting a Vampire Slayer would be enough, but no, they always want to meet the deep and meaningful not to mention hottie one of the group. Yeesh'  
  
The others followed, giggling at her musings.  
  
Liam sat at the table he and his friends usually occupied. Tom had gone to get the drinks and the girls  
  
still hadn't arrived. Liam looked at the clock that was behind the bar and sighed in frustration. He silently pondered to himself,'Why do girls always make you wait ?, Why do they spend so much time getting ready?, I've known them both since we were little, I've seen them when they had mud in their hair and all over their clothes........ So why do they take so long..."  
  
'Aye, come on young man' a thick Irish accent invaded his thoughts. ' Don't go all-serious and meaningful artist on me, you need to stay with me. I mean if Tessa ends up being' on Marie's side then I'm goin' to need you in me corner.'  
  
Liam looked up to find that his best boy buddy had returned with their drinks. His honey blonde hair was falling into his eyes again, Liam just looked at him and asked 'How ? I mean I still can't believe you did that no wait I can't believe how you did that'  
  
'It wasn't my fault'  
  
'I'm certain it wasn't' Liam's voice was heavy with sarcasm as he picked up his drink.  
  
'Besides' Tom continued 'That's not all of it'  
  
Liam choked on his drink and spluttered all over the table.  
  
'Not all of it ?' he questioned 'No' Tom looked back up at his friend 'I fell asleep'  
  
'You fell asleep!' Liam could barely contain his laughter.  
  
'You fell asleep!'The laughter won over his sympathy for his friend and Liam could not remember laughing so much in his life.  
  
'Don't laugh Lee'  
  
'I'm sorry' Liam was near tears. 'It's just you.......' Liam couldn't contain his laughter, he was laughing so hard, he fell off his chair.  
  
'Lee are you alright' Tom asked  
  
'Yep' Liam finally regained his composure and sat back down on his chair.  
  
Half an hour later Liam and Tom were discussing the specifics of Tom and Marie's latest argument, when the door opened and Theresa walked in with a group that neither of the boys recognised.  
  
'Lee who are they? '  
  
'I don't know'  
  
'Well go on and find out'  
  
'Why me'  
  
'Because your her best friend'  
  
'Fine, I'm going' Liam walked over to his best friend who was now talking to Rose the owner of the establishment.  
  
'Rose please' Tessa begged.  
  
'Tessa sweetheart, I'm full up, I've no more room'  
  
'You liar, what was all that this afternoon about 'If I don't get some lodgers soon then I'm not going to be able to stay open!'  
  
'But Tessa'  
  
'No I've bought you your customers and they can pay their way with what cash they've got left, but if you don't want them staying here then fine. I would just like to know what happened to that Irish hospitality!'  
  
'It's not that I don't want to take them in, it's just ones a slave the others English and the women are from the colonies' Liam winced Rose had bought up that subject.  
  
'God I am so tired of everyone using that excuse. My father was English, yet you do not have a problem with me. And I'll have you know that the Englishman is actually Wesley Wyndham Pryce one of the most profitable property merchants in the new world. The slave as you put it is no other then Charles Gunn one of the wealthiest men in the new colony of Los....err Los'  
  
Los Angeles' Gunn finished for her.  
  
'And the ladies. Rose please allow me to introduce to you Lady Cordelia of the Chase family and Lady Winifred of the Burkles. Now can you offer them rooms or not ?'  
  
'Fine' Rose gave in, she had known Tessa long enough to know that once she got a bee in her bonnet it was best just to give in and move on.  
  
'But if ye don't mind me asking' Rose questioned 'What are ye all doing 'ere? '  
  
'Rose I told you they were robbed on their way to Dublin all of their possessions gone, it really is a tragedy'  
  
'Mmmhmm I'm sure' Rose didn't sound and wasn't entirely convinced 'Aye go on with ye I'll bring ye drinks over'  
  
The gang who had been watching Theresa through the entire argument now all spoke up at once.  
  
'How d'ya think that up so fast'  
  
'Cool story'  
  
'I must say very good idea'  
  
'Whoa'  
  
'I know' replied Theresa smiling.  
  
Liam who had been watching the entire display now tapped his best friend on the arm.  
  
'Tessa'  
  
'Lee' she said 'How are you, how are Marie and Tom. I've new friends for you all to meet'  
  
Liam started to lead the way back to the table, the others followed.  
  
'Hey Tom' Tessa said, taking off her coat.  
  
'Hey Tessa, why are you so late ?, say you didn't happen to see Marie on your travels did ye?'  
  
'No, Why?'  
  
'No reason' Tom went back to his drink. Theresa looked over at Liam.  
  
'I'll tell you later' he mouthed to her.  
  
'Ok' she mouthed back.  
  
'So Tessa' Liam picked up the conversation 'Who are ye new friends ?'  
  
For the first time the gang took a proper look at Liam and realisation dawned. This guy sitting in front of them was Angel, yet he didn't appear to remember any of them.  
  
'Did you not hear the argument' she asked sarcastically.  
  
'I'm sure people in the New World heard you' he quipped back.  
  
Tom laughed into his beer.  
  
'Well I might as well introduce you all again'  
  
'And more politely this time' Liam filled in.  
  
'Oh Irish, you are asking for it'  
  
'Really'  
  
'Yes, but I shall not lower myself to your level' she stuck her tongue out at the end of her statement so it was clear she was joking.  
  
'You two' Tom piped up 'As much as I enjoy your arguments we do have guests' he signalled to the newcomers around their table.  
  
'Right' Theresa's mind went back to introductions.  
  
'Liam, Tom these are Cordelia but they just call her Cordy, Fred short for Winifred, Wesley and Charles Gunn but they just call him Gunn' she pointed to each in the order that she said their names. She looked at her new friends  
  
'People may I introduce Thomas Greendale, we just call him Tom and Liam 'O' Brian, generally we just call him Lee' They all shook hands and said hello.  
  
'Right now that all the formalities are out of the way, we can get down to business. ROSE' Liam shouted  
  
"Where are those drinks ?' 


	5. The Morn'

Part 4.  
  
Liam awoke with a shudder, the light shining through his bedroom window hurting his eyes considerably. He pushed the sheets back and walked over to his window, he shut the curtains and walked back over to his bed, all energy suddenly leaving him, he fell back onto his bed with a thud. The suddenness of his action caused the room to spin once again and memories of last night to come rushing back to him.  
  
Liam smiled to himself as he remembered the newcomers that had arrived from the new world, especially the Cordelia girl. Then Liam cringed inwardly as he remembered the events that followed :  
  
-Alcohol -Bets -Drinking Competitions -Losing -Tom proclaiming his love for Marie in public -Theresa drinking way too much. -Laughing -Cordelia's smile -Getting along with Wesley and Gunn -Fred's amusing personality He pulled his pillow over his head and groaned inwardly. Then there came a knock on his door. The knock made the thumping in his head considerably worse, he sat up and immediately regretted his action as the room once again began to spin. He got up and went to his door.  
  
"What" he asked as he opened it.  
  
Kathy's pixie face lit up in laughter as she took in her brothers dishevelled appearance.  
  
"Mother and I are going into town Lee, we'll be gone all day, all right?"  
  
"All right" Liam really just wanted to return to his bed. " Yes, Fine, Ok, Go, Bye !"  
  
"Bye Liam" Kathy said as he closed the door in the fifteen year olds face.  
  
Theresa woke up, sat up, and flopped straight back down again.  
  
"Oh hangover, hangover" she groaned.  
  
"Well Pumpkin that's what'll happen if you stay out drinking all night and then come home at one in the morning via your bedroom window"  
  
"Huh ?" Theresa looked around her room trying to find the source of the voice. Her eyes finally settled on the figure lying on the floor next to her bed.  
  
"Oh Lorne, Hello"  
  
"Well I'm glad we've got past The Demon thing" said Lorne shifting in discomfort.  
  
"Oh last night I'm so sorry"  
  
"That's okay'  
  
"No it's not your a really nice demon it's just all the other demons I've met have either wanted to kill me...." "Understandable being the slayer and all'  
  
"Or" Theresa continued "wanted to impregnate Chris with it's spawn"  
  
Lorne looked up from his makeshift bed on the floor, a look of utter bewilderment on his face.  
  
"Chris, my watcher" she explained " It's a long but funny story y'know about the spawn"  
  
"Right" Lorne began to turn once again.  
  
"Are you okay down there?" Theresa asked  
  
"Yeah, it's just I'm used to comfort and the wooden floor isn't exactly..."  
  
"Comfortable" she finished for him.  
  
"It's okay" she continued "Mother is going away a couple of weeks with Mr Davies" she said the name with a hint of contempt "to England for a couple of weeks and as I'm such a dutiful daughter I'm allowed to stay here on my own as long as Liam's mother checks up on me every now and again, so you can have a spare room, with a nice big comfy bed"  
  
" Thank you"  
  
"That's okay, now I have to get up, get dressed and go and call on Liam without falling flat on my face.............This should be fun"  
  
"I still can't believe that was Angel" Fred said to Cordelia who was currently sitting at the dresser in their room.  
  
"I know" she said.  
  
"I mean, he was laughing and joking and"  
  
"I know Fred" Cordelia replied her tone slightly agitated.  
  
"What's wrong Cordy?"  
  
"Nothing......It's silly really, it's just that was the guy Angel was before he died, I mean. Liam's so full of life and it breaks my heart to think that he'll die and turn into Angelus" Cordelia turned back to the dressers mirror. Fred watched Cordelia with a smile and to herself thought,  
  
'Boy has she got it bad'.  
  
Wesley and Gunn started to get dressed whilst discussing all that had happened in the past 24 hours.  
  
"Man I still can't believe we went back in time ! It's phat!"  
  
"I agree it's quite extraordinary, I don't recall ever reading or hearing of an account like this"  
  
"Wait" Gunn quickly shoved the shirt over his head "You don't think anyone's ever gone back in time before?"  
  
"Well no, not in the material I've read anyway" Wesley said fidgeting with his tie.  
  
Gunn looked at the man appalled that he wasn't more phased by this whole thing.  
  
"Wesley you've read most of the books on freaky assed mojo and demons ever written and your telling me you've never come across anything like this before ?"  
  
Wesley shook his head whilst still messing with his tie.  
  
"So how we gonna get home ?" Gunn asked  
  
"Long or short answer ?"  
  
"Short"  
  
"Don't know"  
  
"Out of curiosity the long?"  
  
" I don't know"  
  
Gunn looked at Wesley as tough he had grown a second head.  
  
"But don't worry Gunn I'm certain Theresa's watcher will be able to help us with the situation at hand" said Wesley having finally done his tie and walking to the door.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure" said Gunn following closely behind.  
  
Cordelia and Fred were already seated when Wesley and Gunn reached the makeshift dining room. The guys quickly joined them.  
  
"Hey" Cordy greeted them with a smile.  
  
"So what are our plans today ?" Gunn asked  
  
"Well I'm going to go and see Theresa's watcher with her about this whole thing" Wesley said.  
  
"But I thought last night that Tom, Liam and Theresa all decided we should meet Marie and then go into town together" Fred interjected.  
  
Whilst pondering this the door to the inn opened and in walked Liam and Theresa talking about something or other and both looking slightly messy as they were both suffering from heavy hangovers.  
  
Tessa stopped to talk to Rose who was currently talking to some other patrons whilst Liam walked over to the table and sat down in one of the spaces that was left at the table which just happened to be next to Cordelia.  
  
Theresa turned to look at her best friend taking a seat next to Cordelia and thought to herself,  
  
'Boy has he got it bad' 


	6. Galloway City

Part 5  
  
"Ahhh, Galloway City- don't ye just love it?" Liam asked the assembled group.  
  
Galloway for a seaside town was rather busy for the time of year and was buzzing with activity.  
  
The harbour was full with the fishing boats having just come back from the morning trawl, and the shouts of the fisherman could no doubt be heard all over the town.  
  
Mansfield's Confectioners was full to the brim with middle class children spending their allowances on the finest sweets in all of Ireland.  
  
The bakers had just opened and the smell of freshly baked breads and cakes were extremely intoxicating.  
  
Mr Hanson the Butcher was having a major argument with his supplier over the price of the mutton he was buying, and was using such colourful language that the gang decided to move swiftly on.  
  
They walked past Lucas Jewellery Store and Menders Market, which was full of servants trying to buy the food that would feed their household that night.  
  
The next shop was Richardson Books and this particular bookstore was Theresa and Wesley's stop.  
  
"Well this is where I'm off" Theresa stated.  
  
"What?" Liam stopped talking to Cordelia and turned abruptly to face his best friend.  
  
"I have to go and see Chris about some books I ordered"  
  
"Again?"  
  
Theresa's usually confident voice took on a slight guilty tone; she hated lying to her friends.  
  
"I can't help it if I like books"  
  
Liam however did not seem to notice as he was too caught up in the thought of what might happen in the next hour or so, he continued to stare at his friend and voiced his fears.  
  
"Oh I know you are not leaving me alone with those two"  
  
"They're not that bad, Liam!" Theresa grinned at the Irishman's horrified expression.  
  
"Do you even know what volatile means?" Liam asked.  
  
The Angel Investigations team watched their boss and his friend with amusement.  
  
"Besides" Theresa smirked wickedly," if any thing goes" she whispered the word " 'Volatile', just hide behind Cordy or Fred -they look like they can handle themselves"  
  
Gunn bit his bottom lip to stifle the grin that threatened to form.  
  
"Thank you, Theresa" Liam said sarcastically " It's nice to know that you think so much of my abilities as a man that if anything goes volatile you wish me to hide behind Cordelia or Winifred"  
  
"Hey, usually you're your hiding behind me!" Theresa snickered evilly, amusement lighting her pretty face.  
  
Liam threw his hands up in frustration, "ARRRGGHH If you're going go" he almost growled as he began to stalk away; gesturing to the others, save Tessa and Wesley to follow.  
  
Yet he turned once more to Tessa and shouted "But if I end up with a black eye I am expecting some serious alcohol sympathy -and you, my friend; will be paying!!"  
  
Theresa merely raised an eyebrow and walked into the bookshop with Wesley who was following behind and quietly smiling, somewhat looking forward to the time he would get to spend with the spirited girl.  
  
"Come on' people; its not that much further" Liam assured the rest of the remaining group.  
  
Gunn, who had been whispering to Fred for most of the journey now looked up at Liam and asked. "Liam would you, y'know, mind if me and Fred hung around here for a while?"  
  
Liam raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes" Fred piped up " I mean; we know our way back to Rose's -and if ya want, we could always meet up somewhere"  
  
Liam looked worried for a moment as he considered it; and then relaxed  
  
"Okay- how about you meet us at the bookstore in two hours?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Cool"  
  
Grabbing Fred's hand, Gunn led her towards the bakery; intent on spending some of the money that Theresa lent them- shaking his head, chuckling at the Texan's "Do ya think they'll have tacos?"  
  
Liam watched the retreating couple until they had disappeared into the shop, and then held his arm out to the beautiful lady standing next to him.  
  
"Care to accompany me m'lady?"  
  
Cordelia looked up at the human version of her best friend and took in his laughter filled eyes and cheeky smile.  
  
"I'd love too." She replied softly.  
  
Liam took her hand and led her further down the street. It suddenly dawned on him that he now had the lovely Brunette all to himself for a while.  
  
His smile grew into a full-blown grin at the thought! 


	7. Watchers, Girlfriends and Witches

Part 6  
  
Wesley followed Theresa into the bookshop and gasped in awe as he took in the number of books that stared down at him from the various shelves that circled the room.  
  
Theresa's voice worked its way into his head "Amazing isn't it?" She whispered.  
  
"Quite extraordinary"  
  
"And this isn't even the main library" she said, walking over to the counter and picking up a book from the pile that had been left rather untidily about the surface.  
  
"Not the main library?" Wesley asked, surprised.  
  
"No, you should see Chris's personal one he has at home its...." Before she could continue a woman in her forties walked through a door that was at the back of the shop.  
  
"Ah Tessa, it's good to see you" the lady smiled.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth, is Chris about?"  
  
"He's in the back"  
  
"Good" Theresa began to stroll towards the door when Elizabeth's voice stopped her.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Tessa?"  
  
"Oh Yeah. Sorry" she looked sheepishly at Wesley, then turned back to face Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth, this is Wesley; he's a watcher like Chris, only he doesn't seem as mean as Chris - also he's from the year 2002. Wesley this is Elizabeth, Chris's wife. So you guys should have lots to talk about. Now I'm off to find my watcher." and with that she walked purposely towards the back of the shop.  
  
Wesley looked at Elizabeth curiously. Neither of them spoke until finally Elizabeth cleared her throat and asked Wesley "Did she just say you were from 2002?"  
  
"And that's where I broke my arm when I was 13"  
  
"You broke it - by falling off that wall?" Cordelia asked sceptically as the wall in question was only three foot high.  
  
"Yeah, How does Tom say it? ... I went arse over tip; I don't know what he means I just smile and nod" Liam answered, shaking his head at his friends antics. Cordelia giggled at him. Liam however turned to look at her and asked, " So were you really robbed? Or did Tessa just make up that whole thing?"  
  
"What...No ...Yes... I mean" Liam raised an eyebrow at her answer.  
  
Cordelia was confused, she could never lie to Angel but then she realised Liam wasn't Angel just yet.  
  
"Yes we were robbed," she said regaining her composure. "But why do you want to know?" she said raising her own eyebrow and her tone clearly indicated that she was annoyed.  
  
"Me?" Liam asked. Cordelia nodded.  
  
"Well I'm collecting information so I can blackmail Tessa" he told her seriously. Yet off of Cordelia's shocked look he quickly amended himself.  
  
"I'm interested that's all. I mean its not as though beautiful women walk into Galloway every evening, but don't tell Marie I said that, she'd hurt me. That and well no ones been robbed along the road to Dublin for well over 2 months so y'know I'm naturally inquisitive"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind" Cordelia said "So" she continued. "When are we going to meet the famous Marie?"  
  
"Well she lives up here and Tom's most likely already there so I'd say in about five minutes, however if her mother's there then I am running far, far away" Liam visibly shuddered.  
  
"Her mum? Doesn't she like you?"  
  
"No she likes me, maybe she just likes me too much." Cordelia looked puzzled for a moment, then realisation dawned.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Oh" Liam echoed " Hence why I never go in that house on my own" he pointed to the large house at the edge of the pathway.  
  
"Well were here" he continued "Lets just hope they've made up because if they haven't I suggest that you and me run far, far away together" Liam grinned at the possibility.  
  
"You're cheeky Liam O' Brian" Cordelia told him. Liam merely nodded at her remark.  
  
"I mean how bad can Marie be?" However before she could knock on the door it crashed open and a young man who looked suspiciously familiar was thrown out of it, followed by a girl who strolled casually towards him.  
  
"You fell asleep Thomas Greendale. Don't you ever, ever come sniffing around me again."  
  
"Marie" Tom tried to explain.  
  
"Don't even think about apologising. Now, Get the hell off of my property!!!" Liam smiled at the shocked brunette standing next to him.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
Winifred Burkle was hungry and she refused to believe that taco's did not exist in the 18th Century.  
  
I mean how do people live without them? It's like living without chocolate. You do think they'll have chocolate right???.........Stop laughing Charles"  
  
"Girl you are the coolest person I have ever met" Gunn said shaking his head.  
  
"What??" Fred asked, confused.  
  
"I mean we've gone back in time some two hundred plus years and all you can think about is how your stomach is being affected by the lack of taco's"  
  
Fred pouted as she said, "They're my favourite Charles"  
  
Gunn sighed; whenever Fred pulled that face he was putty in her hands. "Fine lets go and see whether they have anything remotely resembling taco's, ok?"  
  
"Yay!" Fred replied, as she casually linked her arm through Gunn's.  
  
As the pair walked through the market trying to find an 18th Century taco stall, a lady dressed all in black discreetly followed.  
  
Once Fred had finally accepted that there were no tacos in Galway herself and Gunn moved on to the fruit stall just ahead of the exit of the market.  
  
"How much will they be?" Gunn asked the stallholder.  
  
"Nothing at all"  
  
"Nothing?" Gunn asked sceptically.  
  
"No you're both to thin have them for free," replied the stallholder who was an ageing lady but who had a kind smile.  
  
"Thank you very much" Fred smiled at the stallholder.  
  
As they walked away from the lady a gnarled hand gripped Gunn's shoulder.  
  
"Ah so you do want paying after all" asked Gunn, reaching into his pocket expecting to see the stall lady.  
  
"You won't be able to save him, and neither will she. He is destined to die," responded the lady all dressed in black.  
  
TBC 


End file.
